What Do You Mean This Isn't Zaluthan?
by The Inverse Universe
Summary: The Tardis gets a bit off course and Robin gets some expected visitors.


**Howdy! I'm back! I wrote this a while ago and today i hand a hankering to post a light hearted one shot. And apparently to als sound like I'm from Texas. But I digress.**

**Here is,**

**"What Do You Mean This Isn't Zaluthan?"**

Robin was brushing his teeth in costume before heading the cave when he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and what he saw made him go slack. A blue police box was materializing in his bedroom.

Rose stepped out of TARDIS, expecting the deserts of Zaluthan, and met with the sight of a very surprised Boy Wonder. His hand was frozen a few inches from his mouth and his toothbrush was hanging from mouth.

"Doctor," she called into the TARDIS uncertainly, "I think we're on Earth."

"Why would you think that?" questioned the Doctor as he emerged. "Oh."

"Er," began Robin, tossing his toothbrush onto the sink behind him, "not to be rude, but why are you in my bedroom?"

"Well, Dick, do you know the way to Zaluthan?" asked the Doctor, completely missing how the boy tensed and his eyes widened.

"Doctor!" scolded Rose incredulously. "Terribly sorry 'bout him. Aliens don't quite get manners."

"Oh, I'm not insulting Richard over here." explained the Doctor. "That's just his name. Richard Grayson, aka Robin the first Boy Wonder."

"How do you know that?" pried Robin desperately.

"I'm a Time Lord. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Um," he wasn't sure what to do so he went with the most logical solution."You said you're lost? I can call a cop for you."

"Well," Rose couldn't help but giggle a bit, "I don't quite think a cop can get us to a planet in another galaxy."

"I meant a member of the Lantern Corp." explained Robin. "A space cop."

"Ah," agreed the Doctor, "that would be peachy."

"Okay," Robin grabbed his League cell, not taking his eyes off the mysterious intruders. He dialed Hal's number, "GL. Uh, yeah I've got a lost alien here who appeared in a blue police box. Seems like your jurisdiction. Thanks, I'll bring them to the cave."

"Lovely," the Doctor starting walking out the door with Robin and Rose following closely behind. They just happened to walk into Bruce, "Bruce! Long time no see! How's Selina?"

Bruce cracked a grin, shocking Robin, "Just fine, no more ancient space relics."

"Glad to hear it, those Utuians are awfully possessive."

Robin and Rose were standing there confused, "We should get to the mountain, don't want to keep Hal waiting."

"Of course," agreed the eccentric alien, "lets go!"

The three made their way to the cave in silence, everyone being used to teleportation.

Green Lantern greeted them, "Hey, Rob, this the alien?"

Robin wasn't able to get a word out. "I'm the Doctor."

"Okay," shrugged GL as he got out some alien tech, he was used to weirder names, "species?"

"Time Lord."

"Planet or System of origin?" Hal was typing this into his tech.

"Gallifrey."

"Name used when addressed by the Gallifreyan courts?"

"The Doctor."

Green Lantern "How many incarnations in the last five ultra sectors?"

"10."

Hal let out a low whistle, "You get around. Age?"

"27 obla'disks"

"Reason for visit?"

"Got lost on the way to the deserts of Zaluthan."

"Do you have an active visa?" The Doctor pulled out his black billfold. GL didn't even look up, "If that's physic paper I'll be forced to arrest you."

He slowly put away the billfold and got out a metallic cube inscribed with alien markings.

"What species is your companion?"

"Human Earthling."

"How long do you plan to stay on Zaluthan?"

"As long as our usual adventure takes."

"I'll put undetermined. Do you have anything to declare?"

"Yes, green is your color."

Hal grinned at the Doctor, "I don't see any problems with escorting you to Zaluthan."

"Lovely, come along now Rose, we must be going. Say goodbye to Robin." All three intergalactic travelers began walking to the appearing TARDIS.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" called Rose to Robin, who only waved back.

The TARDIS disappeared with a whoosh as Wally Zeta'd in. "What's up?"

"Today's been a weird day."

**I hope you enjoyed this and that The Doctor and Rose were on character, as I haven't een the show in about a year. Robin was OOC, but this was when I first got into YJ.**

**Excuses excuses. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
